


Moveable Feasts

by EugenidesofEddis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Food, Friendship, Gen, Love, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugenidesofEddis/pseuds/EugenidesofEddis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their own ways, Harry and Ron equate food with love.</p>
<p>Hermione considers her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moveable Feasts

In their own ways, Harry and Ron both equate food with love. It takes her years to notice it, but when she does she could kick herself for being so oblivious.

It’s there when, after she’s spent all of the daylight hours holed in her corner of the library, Ron and Harry appear almost like clockwork with pasties and pieces of fruit before cajoling her into games of Exploding Snap and Gobstones. When Harry’s Quidditch practices have run through dinner or he’s confined yet again to the hospital wing, it is always Ron who slips rolls and sausages and pieces of treacle tart into his pockets to smuggle to him.

It is there when she and Ron are in Hogsmeade, but Harry isn’t and Ron spends nearly half his meagre allowance on a bar of Honeyduke’s chocolate larger than both of their heads combined.

Even in the weeks following the announcement of the TriWizard Champions, they come separately; one often appearing a scant half-hour after the other has gone with slices of cake and slightly squashed sandwiches, leaving her stuffed full and sleepy despite having worked straight through dinner.

The summer after Sirius, she follows Ron’s purposeful strides out to the paddock with biscuits or rashers of bacon. Harry, even on his blackest days, greets the offerings with an elation that someone who has always had enough can never quite comprehend. 

It’s why, when she is packing her beaded bag, she stockpiles pasties and croissant rolls and treacle tart, saving them for cold, grey days when the locket has turned one of them snarling and nasty. And why, when they are sharing a flat as Wizarding Britain knits itself back together, she spends innumerable Saturday afternoons in Molly Weasley’s kitchen, even though Harry and Ron swear they don’t mind doing all of the cooking.

Years later, she spends over an hour explaining it to a perplexed and fuming Ginny, who appears in her office at the Ministry the morning after a screaming row with Harry about James being sent to bed without dinner. Ron interrupts them at lunchtime, armed with a cheery grin and a greasy bag of Muggle fish and chips.


End file.
